


Moira Jones and the Fall of Olympus

by InstrumentOfTheMuses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstrumentOfTheMuses/pseuds/InstrumentOfTheMuses
Summary: Moira Jones has no clue who she is, where she's from or how she came to be. The only certainty in her life right now is that she popped out of the earth with no memory, and that she's now left to face horrible monsters, angry gods and deadly ping pong matches (don't ask). Follow Moira as her adventures into the world of gods, heroes and monsters lead her to uncover unspeakable truths, bizarre prophecies and, according to everyone, certain death!It's bound to be one hell of a ride.





	Moira Jones and the Fall of Olympus

MOIRA

 

Something was pushing me. I couldn’t see or hear, but I had the strangest sensation of falling upwards. I was passing through something rough and condensed, but it didn’t crush me. I went through it with no resistance, though I could tell that under normal circumstances, the pressure could destroy me.  _ Earth _ , I thought.  _ It’s earth _ . I could feel the soil rolling off my body, as if it were parting for me.  _ I’m dreaming _ , was the only logical conclusion I came to.  _ How strange _ . I was getting tired of being underground. It didn’t hurt, but I was longing for fresh air.  _ Go faster _ , I willed myself, and it was as if the earth around me responded. 

Suddenly, I was gaining speed. I felt a pull in my gut, a small pain, growing stronger the faster I went. After a few seconds I clenched my teeth. The pain was becoming unbearable, but I couldn’t stop myself. I  _ needed _ to get above ground. I didn’t know why, but I had a sudden urge for fresh air, as if I’d been without it all my life.  _ When did I last see the stars? _ I asked myself.  _ It’s been too long _ . I could feel the pressure lightening, my anticipation growing. I was getting close. I could almost feel the cool night air on my skin, when suddenly, a roar shook the earth around me. The ground was hardening, pushing against me, pulling me back towards the depths I had come from.  _ No! _ I thought, as terror washed over me.  _ I can’t go back! I can’t! _ Shivers crept down my spine. 

Something was approaching, something unspeakably horrible. I needed to get away, but the pain. Dear God, it felt as if I would explode. Something suddenly grabbed my ankle. I tried to scream, but the earth entered my mouth and clogged my lungs. As it started pulling me down, I almost seized with fear.  _ I have to get away _ , I thought. I pushed, one last time. With every last bit of energy I had, I reached for the surface.  _ Please _ , I begged,  _ somebody, help me _ . I felt myself rushing upwards once more, but the pain was subsiding. My head was first to break the surface. I gasped and coughed as I crawled out. I was shivering, more from fear than the cold, though the latter was unbearable. It was snowing lightly, and my teeth were chattering as I came to the realization that I had no clothes on. All I could do was curl up in a ball.  _ I’m going to die _ , I realized. I didn’t have the strength to get up. My whole body was in pain, and I was still catching my breath. “It’s just a dream,” I told myself. Though I wasn’t sure I believed me.

My voice croaked and my throat was dry, as if it hadn’t been used in years. As my eyelids grew heavier, I felt the cold slowly drift away. Warmth enveloped me, and I felt myself sinking back into the earth. I was too tired to be fearful, and anyways, I couldn’t feel that horrible presence anymore. Whatever it had been was gone.  _ I’m dying _ . The thought came peacefully. It had to be true though. What was that thing I’d heard? When you’re stuck out in the cold and a feeling of warmth sets in, isn’t that when you’re done for? It didn’t worry me though. I wasn’t afraid, just tired.  _ I’m so sleepy _ , I thought.  _ Then sleep, child _ , a voice came to me.  _ Sleep _ .

 

***

 

I woke up with a start, with no knowledge of where I was. A steady beeping rang through the room. It was dark, but through windows on my right I could see the bright fluorescent lights that categorize the inside of industrial buildings.   _ A hallway _ , I thought. As I looked to my left, another set of windows looked out on a city. The curtains were partially drawn, so I couldn’t see much, but I recognized the familiar brightness of urban life. I wasn’t very high up, but I could tell from the city lights and the steady hum or cars and sirens in the distance, that I had to be in a big city. I spotted the source of the beeping in my room. A heart monitor to my left, connected to the index finger of my hand.  _ A hospital _ , I thought.  _ Why am I in a hospital? _ I tried to get up, but a wave of nausea overcame me as soon as I began to sit.

I decided to lay back down. My room was brightening slowly, as sunrise approached. I couldn’t remember when I’d last seen the sun. In fact, the more I pondered, the more I failed to recall. As I tried to look back on my life all I could see was… nothing. No faces, no family, no loved ones, no names…  _ Names _ , I suddenly wondered.  _ What the hell is my name?  _ Nothing came to mind, and a slow feeling of panic crept into my mind. My heart monitor started beeping more rapidly as I tried to struggle out of bed. My feet had barely touched the cold linoleum floor when my door opened and a nurse entered my room.

“Now dear,” she said. “You aren’t trying to leave us ssso sssoon, are you?”

“Um…” was the only sound I could come up with. My throat felt like it was on fire. The nurse advanced toward me and started helping me back into bed. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but she freaked me out. I couldn’t make out her face. It was as if her features were blurry. As she tucked me into my bed, I couldn’t help noticing a syringe in her arm, infused with a shiny golden liquid. The nurse noticed me eying her hand.

“Don’t worry sssweetheart,” she hissed. “This won’t hurt… much.”

I tried to struggle, but I was too tired. The nurse held me down. For someone so small, she was bizarrely strong. I couldn’t see the syringe go in, but I felt it. A fiery hot liquid entered my bloodstream and suddenly I was on fire.  _ Lava _ , I thought.  _ S-she’s poured lava into me _ . The pain was so intense all I could do was clench my teeth.

“Shhhhh, ssssweet one,” I heard the nurse whisper, but her voice sounded far away. Distorted. “Embrace the Mother’s blood. Let it purify you.”

I was too consumed by pain to focus on her crazy talk. I felt like someone had poured molten lead into my brain, and I was burning from the inside out. “Please,” I begged, “make it stop.” But the nurse was already walking away from me. 

Her image had gotten less blurry… as if the pain had cleared my head. As she retreated to the hallway and daylight started entering my room, I finally noticed what was off about her.  I wanted to yell. I wanted to scream, but I could barely move. As the nurse exited my room, I looked down at her legs, except, there weren’t any there...

_ Snake tails _ , I thought.  _ The nurse has freaking snake tails _ . 


End file.
